ºSiendo Así Nuestra Historia, No Podría Cambiarlaº
by Juny S. Tao
Summary: ¡ANUNCIO!.Mi 1º HeeroxDuo, amo esta parejita x3 Ok, he akí la reflección de su vida juntos, suave y romanticón. RR! :3
1. Chapter 1

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**Siendo así nuestra historia…**_

…_**no podría cambiarla…**_

Por: Juny S. Tao (Sip, Samy y Juny son la misma golfa xD jojo)

**Aclaraciones**: Este es un mini-fic q escribí xa mi clase de literatura en la escuela, la vdd es q ese día estaba inspirada y nunca pensé q la elegirían como una de las mejores de la clase (eso acarreó q tuviera buena cali :3) Bien, como TODOS Y TODAS akí sabemos GW no es mío, ni tuyo, ni de tu vieja y muxo menos del imbésil q está a tu costado jodiendote la existencia ¡NO! Es obra y gracia de Sunrise y del increíble diseñador Shuko Murase pone cara de sabionda Ajá, ajá u.û…¡Y ya sabes! ò.ó ¡Deten la distribución en tu país! susurrando Pero si te beneficia, un cuerno D jeje ¡Ah! Es Y-A-O-I, osease 01x02…creo q es todo n.n

**Dedicatorias**: A mi Nad-chan, hermosa persona q lleva el título de mi nee-san, ella leyó esta historia primero q nadie, así q se merece parte del crédito, ella me alentó a subir esto a :3 ¡GRACIAS, TE KERO!

**¿Algo más?**: Errr…piensa un toq ¡Ah si! Deja review o te la verás con…con…¡Ten x seguro q t las verás con alguien! ¬¬

_Nadesiko_: a los lectores No hacer caso a sus deliradas…es el crack u.û

_Nijan_: Me lo robó, mierda…¬u¬

_Juny_: Oigan, ¿Sabían q es de mala educación hablar de las personas EN SU CARA? o.ó

_Nadesiko_: ¿Q no era a sus espaldas? . 

_Nijan_: Sepa. . 

_Juny_: Ratas gordas…¬w¬

**Antes de**…empiezo narrando la situación de Duo, luego de Heero y así sucesivamente, hasta q el último párrafo es de ambos. Gracias. n.n

**o-o-o-o-o**

**E**ra la tercera vez q intentaba conciliar el sueño en esta noche. Su mente acarreaba sin querer todas las experiencias del día, empezando desde la madrugada pasada. Sonreía ante esto mientras acomodaba un poco la rechoncha almohada xa quedar mirando al techo pintado de un azul claro. Nueva sonrisa. Su color favorito, pero no tan perfecto como ese que irradia sus ojos, ese par de canicas azules cobalto que miran con frialdad como examinándome, pero otras miradas como las de deseo, felicidad y amor, vistas…a diario. Sonrisa doble. Recordar aquellas cosas lo hacían sentirte lleno y pleno, completo x así decirlo. Aquella noche sería imposible terminar de dormir las horas completas. Vuelve a acomodar la almohada xa tener la perfecta vista de su complemento de los ojos cobalto.

**E**l silencio, increíble elemento de compañía. Siempre fiel y constante, agradable, si, pero en esta ocasión quería agarrarlo del cogote y asesinarlo. Conducta poco usual en él. Pero, ¿Por qué odiaba tanto esa atmósfera llena de nada, tan llena de silencio? Una pregunta más xa la lista, pensó.

'_Cállate, baka'_

'_No, Duo, ya no me molestes con eso'_

'_¡Si serás idiota!'_

**S**i, esas podrían ser las respuestas a eso. Siendo sincero le molestaba un poco que lo llamara idiota todo el tiempo, pero…todo lo vale, si estaba con él lo valía. Ahora, eso le recordaba la interminable lucha con la q tuvo q lidiar xa lograr, así, poder dormir entre sus brazos. Fueron meses en los cuales no dormía, como hoy, pensando en como demonios hacer xa q el soldado perfecto por lo menos lo mirara, pedía demasiado si hablaba de un beso, pero aún así, ¿Soñar es gratis, verdad?

-

-

**S**iempre se preguntó xq él; no x el motivo de sentirse desdichado ni muxo menos, sino x el simple y estúpido hecho que su corazón sentía ese algo extraño y ajeno que lo llenaba x completo ahogándolo de una felicidad infinita. ¿Por qué él? Era silencioso, introvertido, frío, nada carismático y siempre tenía un insulto listo xa callarlo cuando empezaba con sus pláticas ensordecedoras. Todo esto era más de lo q esperaba y era muchísimo más de lo q su perturbada y maldita alma merecía.

_Dios ha sido benévolo contigo, Heero…_

**_C_**reyó escuchar una vez mientras caminaba por el parque una tarde de otoño, desolada y tranquila. Su mente se bloqueó con una imagen ya usual xa ese tiempo. Golpeó su frente tratando que aquel bonito rostro de ojos amatistas se quitara de allí, pero no, estaba condenado. Sonrió con ironía, necesita un poco de chocolate caliente.

-

-

**L**a mañana ya había abierto sus puertas cuando sus grandes y alegres ojos decidieron despertar. Lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver el espacio vacío q había a su lado, la almohada a los pies mientras q las sábanas estaban desarregladas. Pudo percibir el agradable aroma varonil e intoxicante que emanaba de la tela de la almohada, se sentía tan fresco. Se recostó con ella entre sus brazos cerrando los ojos, tratando de sentir un poco más ese aroma…tratando de sentir un poco más de él.

**B**ajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, hoy era lunes y era su día de descanso x así decirlo. Llegó a la cocina aún con la pijama puesta y parado en el marco de la puerta pudo verlo de espaldas buscando algo en la nevera. Sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior como reacción a la hermosa vista q había encontrado.

'_Duo'_

**S**altó al oír su nombre. En un segundo su rostro se coló de un tono sonrosado y sus labios formaran una sonrisa divertida. Avanzó hasta la mesa y se sentó sin quitar la vista del muchacho que había sentido su presencia sin siquiera verlo. Aún no lo comprendía muy bien, pero era seguro e innegable q necesitaba estar a su lado xa sonreír y sentirme alguien especial y querido…x él.

**M**iró la taza de leche con chocolate q yacía frente a él. De pronto, su rostro adquirió una expresión de tristeza y una lágrima calló sobre su regazo. ¡Diablos! Como podía recordar eso ahora, tenía q olvidar ese pasaje vago de su mente aunque su vida dependiera de aquello.

-

-

**E**xpulsó el humo q se había acumulado en su boca y garganta. Fumar; recordaba muy bien el día en que comenzó con aquel sucio hábito. Duo era el culpable indirecto en este especial caso.

**E**ra una tarde de invierno, la misión había sido concluida y ahora todo podría quedar en tranquilidad y completo silencio. No, eso era imposible con aquel tonto chico trenzado a menos de 2 metros de él. Los demás dormían en otra habitación mientras q a él le había tocado compartir aposento con el joven bonito, pero xa el era el idiota del grupo. Sonrisa con toques de arrepentimiento era lo q se formaba ahora en su rostro. Tb en su cabeza se formulaba el motivo x el cuál llegó a pensar eso de él…¿Por qué?...Lo amaba tanto, pero…nunca se dio cuenta. ¡Su estúpida existencia vivía xa la autodestrucción! Si…si sólo lo hubiera sabido un poco antes…

_Te amo…_

_Mi corazón late sólo x ti…_

_Heero…_

**A**quellas hermosas y raras palabras taladraron en su frente con fuerza, impregnándose como si estuvieran ardiendo al rojo vivo. Estaba bloqueado escuchando una y otra vez esas palabras…de la boca del idiota trenzado. Nunca olvidaría ese día, esa tarde, ese momento…ese instante en el q le confesaron q era especial y mucho. Lo único q sus piernas atinaron a hacer fue apartarse de aquel lugar…correr…correr…correr…era lo único q pensaba.

**L**a colilla del cigarro cayó al suelo despidiendo un poco de humo, ya no servía. Se levantó de la banca y emprendió camino de regreso a casa, donde lo esperaban con una excelente y caliente taza de chocolate.

-

-

**L**a puerta. Ya había regresado de su caminata. Hace algunos días q había descubierto el nuevo hobbie de su novio: el ir temprano a pasear un rato x el parque, fumando, claro está. Sintió pasos cerca, además del sonido característico de las llaves al ser guardadas en el bolsillo del saco. Se levantó con lentitud y frotando sus manos se acercó a la puerta de la habitación; hacía mucho frío, el invierno tenía ya unas semanas haciéndoles compañía, pero poco le importó estar a medio congelarse cuando lo vio parado a unos metros de él, con aquella mirada incompresible…cálida.

_Bienvenido. Preparé chocolate caliente, ¿Quieres un poco?_

_Sería bueno, hace mucho frío afuera, lindo._

**U**na sonrisa bastó xa agradecer palabras de cariño tales como esa. Le había costado, si, pero al fin y al cabo ahora las decía más q el mismo Duo Maxwell, el chico con más posibilidades de sonreír de los dos. Caminó hacia él y después de un abrazo reconfortante, ambos caminaron en dirección a la cocina, xa probar un poco de chocolate. El frío había cedido un poco ahora.

_¿Está bueno, verdad? _n.n

_Si, gracias._

**A** estas alturas, retirarse estaba descartado. Ambos decidieron seguir con la suerte q les había tocado, con los pros y contras q les tocaran vivir. Era difícil aceptar aquella realidad, realidad hermosa q adoraban y anhelaban durara hasta el fin de sus días.

**E**sta, su historia, como muchas veces lo dijo y lo repitió hasta el cansancio, como si fuera una oración permanente...

…_siendo así nuestra historia, no podría cambiarla…x nada del mundo…_

¡**OWARI**! 3

**o-o-o-o-o**

**_Notas ñoñas de la Autora_**: ¡Hoe! T.T No se xq pero me dieron ganas de mokear, mi manis dice q me salió del fondo de mi trastornado corazón, además de decir q está muy serio xa haber salido de mi loca y bizarra mente :3 (Nad-chan, eres tan linda, espero tu review como 100pre n.n) Pero weno, a mi me gutó…espero q ti tb ¬¬…

_Nijan_: Y después dicen q yo ando muy de mafiosa con delirio napoleónico ù.ú

_Juny_: jajaja Esa es la loca de Nadesiko xDD

_Nadesiko_: indignada ¿Yoooooo? ¡Pero no existe persona más humilde q yoooo! sonríe inocentemente con brillo en el diente

_Juny_: Mmmm… . 

_Nijan_: Si será pendeja…xDD

**¡GRACIAS!**

**¡REVIEWS:3**

**o-o-o-o-o**

'_**Siendo así nuestra historia…no podría cambiarla…' © Juny Tao n.n**_

**Nijan** **© **es producto de la imaginación bidimensional de mi nee-san :3 jojojo


	2. ¡ANUNCIO!

_º.º.º.º_

_**PRÓXIMAMENTE**, reinando en diversas secciones de FanFiction, haciendo de las suyas xq se les da la puta gana y demás...o.o_

**SMEXY GALS S.A.**

_**¿Interesada/os?** x3 Pues esperaos, pebleshos…JOJOJOJO!_

**Inauguración: 29 de Marzo Del 2006**

_º.º.º.º_

…_and always remember…_

"_**WE **like** Hotness"**_

_**xD**_

_º.º.º.º_

**_The REAL SMEXY Love is THE YAOI LOVE©_**

_º.º.º.º_

**.: N **-**J :.**


End file.
